Working Saturday
by Mexgirlmindy
Summary: Roy is not picking up his phone so Riza is forsed to deliver the message. RoyxRiza  One shot M. What could it be?


I'm waiting for my beta to beta Chapter 14 for housemates. It's been 4 days. Anyways watched Fullmetal alchemist. Royai has become my newest thing to fangirl over. Rewrote it a couple times before I found the idea I like the most.

**Update** – That was so long ago! ( Up) Well Finally finshed.

PWP! Time-line? Before the group was separated.

Disclamer: I own nothing. Also this is a mature one shot. What could be in it I wonder? /s

MmMmMm

A typical Roy Mustang's Saturday was to be preparing to go out on a date with a random women, but today he didn't feel up to it. 'These women weren't worth it anymore', he thought. His day would be better spent sit back and remember what happened 15 years ago, under the cover of reading a book in case anyone walked in. They where drunk teenagers and in the midst of puberty, he reminisced. Their hormones rampant. Even in his drunk contingency he remembered every detail from that night. Her soft supple maturing breast, her every moan and groan, her long legs that connect to a firm ass. " Fuck." He sighed as he noticed the crampedness in his pant caused by his sexy blond lieutenant. He placed his book on his lap then, blocked the sun from his eyes with his arm. 'Time for a nap.' Moments later his phone when off. " It's my day off. I'm not answering it." He told his phone. The phone, it seemed didn't get the massaged. It rung 5 more times before he snapped his fingers charring the wire. Draining the last of his beer he tossed it in the trash.

MmMmMm

It was 5 o'clock Saturday, her off day, but they called from Central to deliver _him_ an important message. 'Just because he hasn't answered his phone and that it is disconnected does not mean that he is not there.' They told her from Central after they disturbed her from a mostly relaxing bubble bath and a few classes of wine. She was constantly disturbed by a dream she had years ago.

_ " Riza!" A Roy in his later teen's moaned, alcohol on his breath, sinking his erection into her tight wet folds. " Does it hurt?" He inquired when he was firmly rooted inside her. She gestured a 'no', a few stray tears ran down her checks. _

_ " AH!" She whimpered as he pulled out and entered again and repeated until a rhythm was created by both._

She shock her mind clear of the thoughts ' He is probably out with cheap whore or random slut. His dates usually end the same.' She irritatedly thought reaching his door, ajar. Panic spread through her veins as she reached for her gun. She careful open the door with her foot. Looking in everything was normal. She locked the door behind her.

'Idiot probably left his door open leaving to see his slut of the night.' She entered the apartment calmly but, still alert. She traveled the rooms she was forced to know after coming over frequency so he wouldn't slack off on his work. He room was empty and no woman's clothes where thrown about. She quickly dismissed the images in her mind and ignoring the sudden warm in her low regions. _Continuing _her search, she found him in his small office area. The scene was a little comical and cute for her, his feet where propped on the desk, an arm covered his eye and a book dropped on the floor, and what she assumed was the phone line, was ashes over the wood floor.

'He wouldn't know if I kissed him, right?' The lieutenant thought hotly 'Maybe one kiss would subside the constant dreams', as she leaned in on her Colonel. Brushing her lips against his, she was pulled down into his lap. The letter dropped and forgot.

" I never though I'd see the day where my lieutenant would do anything. Might as well take advantage." He pulled her body toward his, return a much deeper and passionate kiss, savoring the sweet grape on her lips.

" Roy! We shouldn't be doing this." She explained, making no real motion to get away form him, her face flush.

" Why not?" He knocked her barrette out of her hair, which shattered once contact with the floor was made. Her hair cascaded down her back before being tangled with Roy's fingers.

" Our jobs."

" Who will find out?" A hand slow trailing up her sides to a soft breast.

" I don't know." Hesitance filled her voice, though she new he was right.

" Do you know who's name I call out with all those women?" The man asked kissing down her neck.

" No." She moaned loudly when he found her pulse point on her neck.

" Riza."

Her name sent shock through her body. " Then why do you sleep with all those women?"

" When what you want is off-limits you settle for what the next best thing but, they never compare once you have a taste of it."

" When did you have taste before, Roy?" Her lost of control was eminent.

"15 years ago. You father had something to do out of town for a while. Remember that juice we drank? It was alcohol, but I don't think you remember."

" I remember, I just though it was a dream."

" Didn't you ever wonder what happened to you hymen?" His hand was sneaking it's way under her rarely used skirt.

" Never used it. Didn't know or care." Her mind was starting to short circuit as his hand found his wet goal. A finger covered in her juices entered the even wetter area. A second was added after the first was pumped in, out,round and round.

" Would you act upon this want?" Two fingered scissored.

" I didn't shoot you when you grabbed me-" Roy lifted her from his lap and carried her over his shoulder to his room, Riza squealing the enter way. He tossed her on the bed before jumping on top. In seconds they where in only there underwear, thanks to Roy's skill.

" Damn, Riza. What are you? A human Swiss knife?" He exclaimed after find several knives, and possibly magazines from every military licensed firearm.

" Promised to watch you back didn't eye?"

" Maybe I'll watch your's next time." Roy licked down her body before he reached the dripping goal. He pulled on a curl before licking all her liquid, Riza trashing about underneath him. After leaving a wet trail back up, Roy advanced into her virgin like tightness. " When was the last time you had sex? Hell, last time you masturbated." He gasped in complete ecstasy.

" When my father left his apprentice and I home alone-" Her voice was replaced by pleasure filled moaned when he angled his hip to rub against her spot. "- and we got drunk." She finished her voice higher.

" I'll make sure you don't spend that long in between." He'd quickly developed a rhythm that kept her moaning.

" Ah!" Did she agreed or was it a moan?

" Roy! Imma-Imma-" She threw her head back releasing a silent scream of complete ecstasy, her fingers tightening her hold in his hair. " In me. In me, please." She limply asked.

" Almost there. Damn! You're so tight." He grunted as he released inside her. He collapsed next to the equally panting and drenched in sweat blondie. " Riza, will you say with me? Even after when I become fuhrer?"

" I would have, even if you didn't ask."

" I love you."

" I love you,too." Roy leaned down to kiss Riza, then pulled her close. Roy fell into a deep sleep that only happens when you feel safest. Riza snuggled closer to chest and did the same.

MmMmMm

" Riza, why did you come over yesterday?" Roy asked drinking his coffee. Looking up at the freshly showered lieutenant, who was wearing his clothes.

" Had to deliver a letter. I think it is in your study."

" Ok. I'll look for it." A moment later. " Riza! Quick!" He yelled. Riza ran in, gun in hand. Riza dropped the gun once she saw he was in no danger, but was caught against the wall, in a burning kiss. " I'm now. Fuhrer.- He's retiring!" He explained in between breaths.

" Congradulations." She whispered back.

" But I'm missing something before I completely qualify."

" That is?"

" A wife."

"..."

Roy got down on one knee. " Will you be my wife? Not just a women to fill the title, but a women to be with me until my final day, to give me many children.

" I've waited for this since my girlish infatuation with you."

MmMmMm

A month later they married. It was small, just friends but never the less beautiful. Riza found out she was 4 months pregnant after randomly passing out at the Roy's Ceremony, 2 month later. Roy's underlings followed him as well. In the fall Riza gave birth to a healthy girl they named Hermione. In the five years Roy was Fuhrer trade flourished between the surrounding countries and he gained 2 son, William and Sebastian.

MmMmMm

Like?

Rate and review!


End file.
